


Gymnophoria

by dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)



Series: Meet-Cutest [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ficlet, M/M, Meet-Cute, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dearericbittle
Summary: Stiles is paranoid - he keeps feeling someone's eyes on him. Surprisingly, no nefarious plans happen.





	Gymnophoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/gifts).

The first couple times it happens, Stiles is so sure that he’s in trouble. That somehow, someone has figured out what he is, who he is. That he has powers most people don’t have. 

He’s sure someone wants him, for something, and it certainly can’t be good. They must need his mojo for something - why else would they be stalking him like this? Because it keeps happening. The back of his neck has been burning so often… Someone’s watching. Someone is always watching. 

So he does a spell - because what use are those Spark powers if he isn’t going to use them? Yes, it’s a pain in the ass that he has to find the right moment when his stupid roommate isn’t around, and he really does need a place of his own with no possible interruptions if he’s ever going to do a proper spell again. 

The spell is supposed to signal the intentions of a person if they reach out to him in any way. Knowing the temperament of his spark, it has about a 50/50 shot at working, but those are odds that he can work with. 

So when nothing or no one sparks that sickly green color (why not red, he’d wondered) that spells ill intent, he mostly just thinks that the spell hasn’t worked, especially when he can still feel eyes on him all the damn time. But he still hasn’t figured out just who is looking at him. 

Until he almost drops a coffee on himself on a random Thursday afternoon. He has to take a quick sidestep and finds himself staring at a bright red aura. He blinks and then the broad-shouldered dark-haired man with the stunning eyes and the heavy brows is gone again. But he knows. He knows that’s the guy who’s been staring. 

What he doesn’t know is what the color red means in this context. Because his usually so diligent research only covers the potentially dangerous colors this time around. Mostly shades of greens and greys (hah, suck on that, EL James), and black of course. 

He hasn’t checked red, and when he does… Well, he turns red. 

Amorous intentions? Dark-haired hottie has amorous intentions? Towards Stiles? 

That means he must have fucked up the spell, right? Only the spell either works or doesn’t do anything - mixing colors is not one of the options. Not even for someone with a spark as temperamental as his. 

So it must be true. 

The next time he feels the eyes on him, he tries not to make any sudden movements. He has to catch him in the act somehow - but not until he’s really enjoyed this, enjoyed the fact that someone is looking at him like they want him. Like they want to be with him, to touch him, to… to see him naked? 

Fuck, that’s kinda turning him on. 

He can’t show it, he just has to catch Mister Red in the act. If the guy is actually interested in him, Stiles has to take that shot. It’s not like things like this come around often for him. 

But how? The guy is so fast - Stiles has only caught a glimpse of him once, and that was completely unexpected. It’s like the guy knows what Stiles is going to do before he does it, or he’s superhumanly fast or… He’s a fucking werewolf. 

Of course. Mister Red is a werewolf. Makes complete sense. 

Maybe he just needs to do another spell, making him faster? A spell to make himself sneakier? Or someth-

“Excuse me,” a voice behind him. 

Stiles turns around, and then just stops. Mister Red is standing in front of him, a blush his on his stubbled cheeks as he waits for Stiles’ response. 

“Hello,” Stiles tries really hard not to embarrass himself right away. “I’m so glad you didn’t have any nefarious plans for me. I thought someone needed me to Hermione Granger them out of trouble.” 

Mister Red doesn’t leave. He just stands there, barely even surprised as he continues to look at Stiles in a way that makes his aura shine a bright, bright red. The color doesn’t dim in the slightest as Stiles rambles on. 

“I mean I could not pull off the bushy hair,” he cannot stop talking, “but I’m pretty bossy and though I’m not the smartest person I know, I’m definitely in the top three. And I’m super nervous to talk to you for some reason, though you’ve probably smelled that on me by now.” 

There is a brief dim in the color, and then it goes right back to warm, hot, burning red. This guy likes him. Still. 

“Of course you know,” Mister Red seems pleased. “I’m Derek.” 

“Stiles. It’s a nickname, but my real name, it’s… Call me Stiles.” 

He can see Derek mouthing his name, and it is… adorable. Sure, Derek is good-looking, but the personality that’s starting to shine through is so much better. 

“Go out with me.” 

Before Derek can say anything else, he just says it, orders it even. It’s embarrassing and probably more than a little rude, but it’s out. 

“Yes.” 

Stiles is so pleased that he just grabs Derek’s hand and drags him to the nearest coffee shop. Since the werewolf lets himself be dragged, Stiles assumes Derek is okay with it. 

When they sit down at a table, there are some pale green auras at the neighboring tables. Stiles lets the spell fizzle out and focuses on Derek instead. 


End file.
